Tails' First Date
by otakudbz
Summary: Two days passed after Tails and Zooey started dating, and now, the fox's girlfriend wants to go on a date with him in the most famous restaurant in town. It is his first date, but it may not go well...


_**A/N: Hey guys/gals!**_

 _ **Well, before starting the fanfiction, I just want to say that this is my third fanfiction. My first one was a Tails x Sticks one, while I'm still working on my second one, and at the same time, I'm working on this one. So, I'm sorry if you don't like it! I'm trying to improve a lot.**_

 _ **If there are grammar errors, please point out.**_

 _Tails' First Date_

 _11:32 AM, Tails' Workshop_

It was another normal day. The Yellow Nerd Fox was building another version of UT, the Universal Translator, since Sticks broke the original robot. He woke up 7:15 AM, and still didn't finished his new project. It passed 2 days since he and Zooey, the most beautiful girl he ever met, started dating. He couldn't stop to think about her. Her blue eyes, her smile, her kindness, she was perfect for him. Tails was waiting for news about her, since she was travelling. He hoped she would come back today, he wanted to see her again. Like everybody knows, love is beautiful. Some minutes later, someone was calling Tails on his phone. He didn't knew who it was, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello, who is calling?" Tails asked.

"Hi, Cutie! It's me, Zooey."

The Fox's heart accelerated. He didn't knew what to say. He was quite shy, and didn't knew how to chat with girls and didn't knew what do they like, too.

"U- Uh… Hi, Zooey! You're already back? Tisland which you were at was cool?" He said. It was the only thing he could ask to her.

"Yes, and I have to say, it was… Quite boring."

"Oh, why?"

"Because you weren't there! I wanted you to come too, but I couldn't bring you with me…"

Tails was surprised. That was the nicest thing that his girlfriend already told to him, and that did make him really happy.

He and Zooey met for the first time after the Justin Beaver vs Dude-itude show. When the band was going home, the girl fox came with her friends and asked for an autograph. Everyone asked for an autograph from Sonic and Knuckles, but only Zooey wanted an autograph from Tails. She didn't wanted from the blue hedgehog or the red echidna, just from the Yellow Fox. Until today, he can remember his heart beating fast, the shy attitude from him, everything, on the moment he first met her. This was going to be, to him, the best moment of his entire life. He was the only one from the entire team who was in a relationship too… But he knew about Amy's crush on Sonic and vice versa.

"Aww… That's nice of you to say." Tails said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't talk about the entire experience in my travel right now because I'm busy, so…"

"So… What?"

"Meet me at the Restaurant tonight at 8:00 PM and I'll tell everything. OK?"

Tails' face was red as a tomato.

"So… It's a date?"

"Yes, it is. See you later, Tails!" Zooey said and the call ended.

The poor Fox was nervous, that was going to be the first date of his entire life. Which clothes should he use? How should he act? What should he ask for diner in the restaurant? He had a lot of questions on his mind, and even if he was intelligent with a IQ of almost 300, he couldn't answer all those questions. Should he buy her a present? If yes, what present? What would Zooey like? Would she life a flower, which is the most common present for a girlfriend? If he wouldn't buy a present to her, would she be mad? That was a real problem. While he was thinking of this, Tails heard a voice from behind him. It was, of course, his best friend, Sonic.

"Going to a date, buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails jumped. He didn't expected to see Sonic on his workshop at the morning. What was he doing there? Did he heard Tails talking on his phone?

"What are you doing here?! And why didn't you knocked on the door?!" Tails asked, he was a little bit angry with Sonic's jumpscare.

"Well… While I was running around here, I heard you saying hi to Zooey on your phone, and then, I heard all the conversation. All of it." The blue hedgehog replied.

"And why didn't you knocked on the door before entering?"

"Because you were thinking about something after the call ended. Is everything okay?"

"No… I will have a date with Zooey at 8:00 PM… I don't know what to do!"

"Well... I can help you, if you want."

"No way! When I took your advice, she simply ignored me, I was acting like an idiot! Eggman gave me one advice and it worked… Unlike you."

"Wait wait wait. EGGMAN HELPED YOU?!" Sonic was in shock. The Egg Head helped Tails to get the girl of his dreams? And he actually did it? And Sonic's advice didn't worked?! The blue hedgehog could sleep well tonight, but now he would remember this, and would not sleep well…

"Yes." That was the only work Tails spoke.

"Look, Tails, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you… But I'm pretty sure I can help you now."

"How? You will go on a date with Amy on the same place as we and Zooey are going to so you can give me advice on what to do?"

"How did you find out?"

"UT 2.0 is ready and I'm using micro-phones to hear him translating what you just said, and I just repeated what he said."

"Whatever."

 _8:00 PM, at the most famous restaurant of the island…_

Tails was ready to the date. He was waiting for Zooey to appear. He was using the same suit from The Phantom of the Opera, but of course, he wasn't wearing the mask. He was really nervous. He bought a flower to his girlfriend, and he only hoped that she would like it. Sonic and Amy still didn't arrived. Like Eggman said, Tails had to be himself to make Zooey happy, no need to be nervous, but he was still scared of what could happen, the possibilities were infinite. After some minutes, the girl fox finally appeared.

"Hey, Tails!" Zooey said.

The boy stand up to hug her, but instead, Zooey gave him a kiss on the cheek. That remembers Tails about something: He didn't kissed her yet. He already gave her a kiss on the cheek, but not a real kiss, on the lips. But he didn't cared for this. Or did he? After that, they sat on their chairs.

"Sorry, I'm a little bit late…" The girl said.

"Don't worry… I'm actually patient."

At the same time, Sonic and Amy arrived. The blue hedgehog didn't told about the plan to Amy, because he was worried that she could think that it was a 'false date'. Sonic was, in fact, a bit nervous, too. But he could handle it.

"Hey, Tails! You here, too?" Sonic asked. Of course, he was pretending he didn't knew his best friend would come, too.

"I ask the same to you, bro. What are you doing here?"

"Well… I'm going on a date with…" Sonic was interrupted by the pink hedgehog.

"His girlfriend." Amy completed.

Sonic's face became red in an instant, but of course, she was kidding. That's what he was thinking…

"Uh, Zooey, this is my best friend Sonic The Hedgehog, and this is Amy Rose. Sonic and Amy, this is my girlfriend, Zooey." Tails introduced his friends to his girlfriend.

"It's a honor to meet you two. Tails talks a lot about you two." Zooey said.

"It's a honor to meet you too." Amy said.

After that, both 'couples' sat on their respective chairs, and Tails decided to give her the flower he bought.

"Uh… I bought this for you…" The fox decided to show the flower and he gave it to the girl.

"Aww… That's so cute, thanks!" Zooey thanked him.

The waiter finally came in to ask what the two foxes would want to eat. Little did everyone know, but it was actually Dave in his second job at night… At least he would win some money for this. He was bored, and all he wanted to do was destroy the entire place, like a real villain would do. But, he wasn't a real villain, he was just a secondary character of the entire show.

"What would you want?" Dave asked, trying to pretend he wasn't bored.

The two-tailed fox felt his phone vibrate. He got it and saw a message from Sonic. He was telling him to just choose what Zooey would want.

"Well… I'll want what she wants." Tails said.

"Actually… I was the one going to say that…" The girl replied.

The fox didn't knew what to do now. But, at the same time, the blue hedgehog sent him another message. When he saw it, he was telling to his friend that he should choose a salad.

"Oh, OK… So, we want a salad."

"And what will you two drink?" Dave asked.

"An orange juice." Zooey simply said.

"OK, pepsi." Dave just walked to another table, still bored.

"Tails… I would prefer a salad with something else, but OK…" His girlfriend said.

When the girl finished talking, the two-tailed fox looked with an angry face to Sonic. He was right: He shouldn't get a dating tip from the hedgehog, ever again. He only hoped Eggman would appear to give him some advice, he was the only one who could help him right now. Tails was more nervous than ever. What if he would disappoint Zooey again? He was red as a tomato, but he wasn't being shy, he was nervous.

With luck, the wall from the restaurant exploded, but no one was hurt. It was the Egg Head with the Decimator-Bot. He was attacking the restaurant at the exact same moment that Tails and Zooey were on a date! Coincidence?! Of course not, the writer just wanted it to happen so the story could go in a better route instead of being just a Nervous Tails on a Date story.

"Humph. That's a great place to start an attack, I think I'll just destroy everything I see here. Wait… Sonic and Amy… Here… Eating together? Are you two on a date" Eggman said, pretty confused.

"Just ignore it, Egg Face." Amy said.

"No way I'm ignoring this! Time to take a picture!" Eggman got his camera with potato quality, and took a picture. "This will be a success in Tumblr…"

"Grrr… I HATE YOU, EGGMAN!" Sonic screamed.

"Now, back to my evil plan…"

The evil villain **(A/N: NO… NO WAY THE VILLAIN IS EVIL!)** commanded the Decimator-Bot to start destroying the entire restaurant. Luckily, the two hedgehogs and Tails were there to stop him. It looked like Eggman wouldn't help Tails this time, since he is now dating and maybe he knows what to do. When Tails was standing up to be ready for a fight, an unexpected thing happened…

… Dave came with a Hamburger-Shooter and a Magneto-Style suit.

"No way you're destroying this location! This is a restaurant which people pay for eating stuff… AND WHAT THEY PAY IS MY MINIMAL SALARY!" Dave said, angrily. "It's time for… Villain vs Secondary Villain fight…"

He started to shoot hamburgers at Eggman and his robot. Well, that was weird, but maybe it could distract him so Sonic and Amy could attack him. But, Tails had a selfish idea… He wanted to stop the robot alone. If he did that, Zooey would be really proud of him, and that would be the best day ever. But, was the idea really going to work? He would try it.

"I've got this, Sonic!" Tails said, confident that everything would work fine.

The Decimator-Bot shot a lot of lasers in the fox. However, Tails activated a shield made by nanotechnology which would counter the lasers to the right, to the left, or to the front. He did not noticed, but when the lasers hit the shield, they all were going to the direction of Zooey, and they hit her. After that, the boy got a laser gun and shot in the two legs of the robot, and he fell on Zooey's table.

"Hey! I was the one who would defeat him! I hate you… YOU ARE NOT GETTING A DISCOUNT NEXT TIME!" Dave screamed, angrily.

He started to use his Hamburger-Shooter against Tails. But again, the fox used his shield to counter attack, and all the hamburgers hit Zooey again. After that, there were no hamburgers left for Dave to use. He threw his gun at the trash and went away, sad. Eggman got into his Egg-Mobile and ran away. Meanwhile, Tails still haven't noticed what happened to Zooey.

"So… I think I've just saved our date… Right?" Tails asked, and then, he noticed what happened.

Zooey was looking to her boyfriend with total anger. He ruined their date and she had hamburger all over her face and her face was black too, because of the laser.

"Enough! Look what you have done to me! I look horrible, and it is all your fault! I hate you…" Zooey walked away from the restaurant.

Tails wanted to cry. He didn't realized what he had done. Zooey said that she hates him… Does that mean they… Broke up? Tails hoped that it wasn't like that. He was really sorry for what happened, and it was all his fault. If he wasn't so selfish of trying to defeat Eggman without help, this wouldn't have happened. Meanwhile, Sonic was going to talk with his best friend, but Tails walked away, too. He wanted to talk with his girlfriend, alone.

 _09:00 PM, At one random mountain…_

Tails was at Zooey's favorite mountain of the entire island. He knows her favorite mountain because she told him that she likes to go there one or two times a week, so it was obvious she should be there. And he was right, she was there, crying, looking at the moon and the forest. The two-tailed fox would never forget what he did to her on that night. It was all his fault. He was crying, too. He walked until he was near Zooey, and he sat on her side.

"It is beautiful… Isn't it?" He asked.

She did not replied.

"The light of the moon, the forest, everything is beautiful here..."

"Look, Tails, I'll never forget you for what you've did tonight, on our first date. It was going to be the most special day of my life, and you… Made that! Why couldn't you just let Amy and her boyfriend take care of everything? You're not the only hero in town, Tails!" Zooey said, crying.

Tails couldn't reply. She was right. He wasn't the only hero in town, and he was acting like he was the only one. He was selfish.

"I'm sorry, Zooey, for being such an idiot… I just wanted to make you proud of me… I didn't knew what to do at the date, I was nervous, I was scared that I could say something that could offend you, or even have an attitude that could embarrass you… I just want you to know that I'm a good guy for you, that I could make everything for you, I just wanted you to know that… I love you, Zooey… You're the love of my life…" Tails said, blushing.

Zooey was shocked. Tails never said something like this to her, and this was new. Tails continued to talk.

"But, after today, you may see me as an idiot, that only likes to build stuff… I'm just, really sad… I'm sorry… But, I still love you…"

After all these worlds, Zooey came closer to Tails. She was looking on his beautiful blue eyes, just like hers. They started to hold hands, but the fox boy still continued to talk.

"You are the most kindest and the most beautiful girl I've ever saw in my…" Tails was interrupted.

Something magical happened. For the first time in his life, Zooey kissed Tails. But not on the cheek, on the lips. It was his first kiss. The two-tailed fox thought it was really good, it was a new experience, that he would never have again if they kissed again. He noticed that his girlfriend was smiling while kissing him, she was happy, not angry or sad. She wasn't crying anymore, too. He made her happy. His mission was complete. After some seconds, Zooey stopped.

"Date. Tomorrow. Picnic. Right here. 07:30 PM. See you later!" Zooey said, giving Tails one more kiss and she walked away.

The boy was pretty confused on what happened right now. But, even if he was confused, he knows that this was the best moment in his entire life.

 _ **A/N: And that was it! I don't know if I will make a sequel to this fanfiction, but if you guys/gals want one… I'll make a sequel!**_

 _ **Please, tell me what you thought of this fanfiction by sending a review! Bye.**_


End file.
